Gone
by ElleWhyInIn
Summary: This is a repost of GONE, I was trying to fix some errors and accidently deleted the whole thing. Grr...   Mulitperson POV Poem: Stephanie has runaway from Trenton. Can Ranger find her in time to confess his love or is it too late for "Someday"?
1. Ranger

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please be very gentle. I'm a poetry nut but I probably won't have many like this. I am having trouble with the format. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please Review whether you love it, hate it, or find any booboo's I need to fix. I cannot do anything better if I don't know I'm doing it wrong._

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around _

_**Ranger**_

Curly Brown Hair

Baby blue eyes

Could she see through

All of my lies?

I told her that I love her

In my own way

I never even knew

That she could walk away.

I work up this morning

And I knew something was wrong

I raced out to find her

But she's already gone.

Her apartment was empty

Her car wasn't there

I didn't even find her

In Morelli's care.

I have got to find her

There are things I never said

If I can't bring her back

I'm better off dead.


	2. Morelli

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Morelli**_

At 4:02 this morning

He was banging at my door

He was looking for Stephanie

But she don't love me anymore.

My Italian temper

And words left unsaid

Left our love a dying

Until it was completely dead.

I knew it was always him

I never had a chance

You could always see their love

Even at a glance.

And now it seems he's lost her

She's run fast away

I know their love's eternal

It won't end today.

So I tell him gently

Stop being such an ass

Find her, and love her

And try to win her back.


	3. Ellen Plum

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Ellen Plum**_

She's gone without warning

No note or a phone call

We pushed her to hard

And she couldn't take it all.

I doubt she'll return

I think she's gone for good

I don't think I mad though

She did the best she could.

_He_ was here this morning

He knew she wasn't there

I would have expected Joseph

But he doesn't care.

I'm staring out this window

At a bright and sunny day

Wondering if it was me

Who chased my daughter away.

Frank hasn't said much

He expected her to go

I love her and I'm proud of her

Is all I want her to know.


	4. Vinnie

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Vinnie**_

I wondered when it'd happen

One day she'd just be gone

She wasn't ever happy

And I knew it all along.

Her friends were all surprised

They never saw the fact

She was always running

And never looking back.

Her papa saw this coming

Maybe her granny too

She left to start over

Her life somewhere new.

We took so much advantage

Of her bright and brilliant soul

Then all the hurts and tarnishes

Took to much a toll.

I know Manoso's crazy

Trying to track her down

But no one here deserves her

I hope she isn't found.


	5. Grandma Mazur

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Granny**_

I know I shouldn't say it

But I'm kinda glad she ran

Absence makes the heart grown fonder

Even in a man.

I knew it was always the Package

When she truly chose

Why he didn't see that

No one really knows.

I think he was afraid

To fall in love with her

So he don't deserve it

No ma'am, thank you sir.

But I might've let it slip

She always liked Ohio

And if she were to run

I think that's where she'd go.

I hope he finds her safe

And brings her broke heart joy

Because if he hurts her again

I'll have to kill that boy.


	6. Tank

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Tank**_

Boss must be an idiot

For letting her walk away

These two belong together

Is all I have to say.

He tore outta here this morning

The hunt has now begun

God, he's gotta find her

Because she's his "the one".

He's off line and gone

He will track her down

I wonder when he finds her

If she'll come back to town.

I know the things he's told her

Really broke her heart

So even if he finds her

It'll only be a start.

The guys all know the story

How she left without goodbye

Just because He didn't see

Didn't mean she didn't cry.


	7. Stephanie

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Stephanie**_

Rex is in his aquarium

On my front passenger seat

Running on his wheel, oblivious

To tears or a broken heartbeat.

I know I had to do it

I know I had to go

How much I always loved him

I guess he'll never know.

He wouldn't do a marriage

Or the baby thing

His love comes with a condom

Not a wedding ring.

He told me that he loved me

But in his own way

He wouldn't walk with me

So I walked away.

I'm driving without a cause

Not knowing what to do

Looking up to the night stars, I think

Oh, Ric, I love you.


	8. Ric

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Ric**_

Oh, Ric, I love you

Streams into my head

Like she was standing here

And very clearly said.

I'm driving through Cleveland

And looking for her car

This is where Granny sent me to find

The other half of my heart.

Up ahead just maybe

I catch white and powdered blue

Babe you know I'm coming

I can't live without you.

She's sleeping on the seat

Arms wrapped round Rex's cage

She looks defeated and heartbroken

And I slowly fill with rage.

I wake her very gently

And I beg her not to run

I tell her that I love her

And she comes undone.


	9. Babe

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_**Babe**_

I knew that he would find me

I knew that he'd be mad

He's only the most amazing lover

That I've ever had.

He's telling me he loves me

He produces a pretty ring

And as soon as I marry him

We'll do the baby thing.

I tell him I want him happy

Even if not with I

That is why I left

And didn't say goodbye.

I knew I would beg him

Please, please love me

And he would end up hating us

Because I couldn't leave him be.

A couple hours later

We're married and in bed

And he's slowly showing me

All the words unsaid.


	10. Carlos Ricardo

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. Eventually.**

_**Author's Note**__: This poem has been re-edited, to fix some oops that I missed the first time around __J_

_* Grammie & Grampie are Ellen and Frank Plum; Abuela is Ranger's Mom._

_**Carlos Ricardo**_

Momma's at the hospital

Papa is there too.

Along with Grammie and Grampie

And Tank, to name a few.

I'm six years old today

But nobody's around

That's okay though

The presents have been found.

Now the phone is ringing

Abuela has it quick

She's looking kinda funny

Almost like she's sick.

She is looking at me now

She's got tears in her eyes

I know it's never good

When a grown up cries.

I ask her what's wrong

She says every body wins

She says my Momma has had

Perfect healthy twins.


End file.
